


rabbit hole

by picht



Category: Bandom, Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: (loveable asshole but still an asshole), Asshole Frank Iero, Beard Burn, Bed Humping, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8378461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/picht/pseuds/picht
Summary: Anyway, it starts like that, but Gerard’s not really sure how it progresses to this; him, on his knees on a hotel bed, face pressed against a pillow, ass in the air like some sort of… Gerard doesn’t even know, some sort of something, while Bert kneels behind him, saying he’s gonna rock Gerard’s world and pop his goddamn rimming cherry, but not really actually doing much of anything except just playing with Gerard’s ass cheeks like an asshole.





	

**Author's Note:**

> whaaaat hi. here is. some porn.
> 
> im really bad at writing porn but i wanted to give this a try bc im like obsessed with the idea of bert giving gerard beard burn lmao. pls let me know what you think if you can b/c i'm definitely interested in writing more porn but i'm still very new to it.
> 
> special thanks/shout out to kieran for critiquing me (although i didn't change anything that they critiqued lmao) but also encouraging me even if sometimes what i write is just Too Damn Much

It all starts as a dumb joke, all the guys on tour gathered around a tour bus after a show talking about sex stuff because apparently that’s what Cool Rock Dudes do, and Frank just mentions it offhandedly, what Bert had said that night to a crowd of thousands of people. _“This song is about how sweet and tasty Gerard’s asshole is,”_ he’d said, and Frank repeats it, seeming to think, along with all the other guys, that it’s hilarious.

“What’s that like, Gee? Being eaten out by Bert Fucking Mccracken. I bet you got a lot of beard burn on your ass, huh?” Frank says, because Frank doesn’t know basic social cues like when someone— _Gerard_ —is uncomfortable and when he needs to shut the fuck up because of it.

“He doesn’t—I don’t—we’ve never done that, asshole, shut the fuck up,” Gerard says, face bright red. Everyone keeps laughing because apparently _everyone_ is an asshole, except for Bert, who’s sitting next to him, and who’s got this look on his face that’s all dark and kinda weird but also kinda sexy and, whatever it is, it’s making Gerard shiver.

Bert leans backs and laughs, booming and loud, and wiggles his eyebrows before saying, “You want me to do that, baby? Want me to eat your pretty ass out? I’ll make it real good for you, sweetheart; take it nice and slow. I’ll be gentle, I promise.” Everyone laughs at this except for Mikey, who looks disgusted, and Gerard, who kind of wants to curl up and die because he’s _totally getting hard from this what the hell_ —

Anyway, it starts like that, but Gerard’s not really sure how it progresses to this; him, on his knees on a hotel bed, face pressed against a pillow, ass in the air like some sort of… Gerard doesn’t even know, some sort of _something_ , while Bert kneels behind him, saying he’s gonna rock Gerard’s world and pop his goddamn rimming cherry, but not really actually doing much of anything except just playing with Gerard’s ass cheeks like an asshole.

“What the fuck are you doing, asshole? Do something, I’m getting fucking cold!” Gerard’s not really getting cold, but he is getting pretty embarrassed by being in this position, basically presenting himself for Bert like some sort of cat in heat, only to have Bert do nothing but slap his ass so he can laugh to himself when it jiggles. He’d asked Bert if he was sure he wanted to do this, like, a million times, and he’d figured after the millionth time Bert would just go for it, but he’s basically just fucking around, and has been for what feels like six hundred hours. Gerard feels the flush from anticipation and slight fear from his head all the way down to his damn dick.

“Chill, Bill,” Bert says, and then laughs at his own joke. Gerard is seriously about to call it quits and sit up when Bert just goes for it, separating Gerard’s cheeks and licking a long stripe from just below Gerard’s balls to the base of his spine. Gerard fucking _squeaks_.

He’s expecting it to be kind of rough and fast since Bert starts out like that, but after the first lick it’s all gentle, soft, barely there kitten licks. Bert keeps giving him these sweet little kisses that would totally be considered chaste if it weren’t for the fact that they’re being pressed against Gerard’s asshole. Bert rubs his thumb gently against Gerard’s hole before closing his lips around it and sucking gently, pressing into it with his tongue, just enough to apply pressure but not enough for it to dip inside. Gerard wonders if this is what dying feels like.

Bert moans, and Gerard moans back at him. He wonders what they must look like, Gerard all spread open with his face in a pillow, eyes clenched shut and mouth open obscenely with Bert’s face in his ass, what the _fuck_.

Bert laves Gerard’s taint, presses hard with his tongue and Gerard feels his cock jump. He somehow finds the energy to stop biting the damn pillow and look down to see his own cock, red and swollen, tip glistening with leaked precome, pressing insistenly into his stomach. It fucking hurts, and he moans harder.

He wants to reach down and touch, wrap his hand around his cock and feel that much needed pressure, rub the head with his thumb. He wants to _come_ , he’s so desperate he’s aching for it, but—he thinks about it, about how good it would feel to finally get a hand on himself, how satisfying. He thinks about that, and then he thinks about coming totally untouched with nothing but Bert’s mouth on his ass. It would take longer, it would hurt not getting any sort of relief from his aching cock, it would be _embarrassing_. What would people say if they knew Gerard Way came untouched, nothing but another man’s mouth on his ass, licking and sucking and _fucking_ him with his tongue, they’d think he was… was _easy_. Bert might laugh. As though he can hear Gerard’s thoughts, Bert takes a break for a moment to say, “You can touch yourself if you want, Babe.” Gerard thinks about it for a moment, really thinks about it.

He clutches the pillow tighter.

Bert’s going harder now, gripping Gerard’s cheeks in his hands tightly, wrapping his mouth around the rim and sucking like before, except this time when he pushes with his tongue, he dips it inside some, fucking into Gerard with his tongue over and over. He moves his head down for a moment and scrapes his teeth across Gerard’s taint, and Gerard knows he’s gonna come soon, can feel it building in him. Bert sucks hard on the rim for a moment before pulling away and rasping out, “You’re doing so good Baby, so wet for me, such a good boy,” and that’s all it takes for Gerard to come.

It hits Gerard like a freight train, and suddenly he’s gone from a puddle of arousal, eyes clenched tight, mouth open, drooling on the pillow, so blissed out he can hardly move, to springing into action. He fucking shouts as his hips thrust forward of their own accord, and suddenly he’s humping the bed, moaning like a pornstar, hips jerking forward erratically. He’s coming so hard it almost hurts, and there’s come all over himself and the sheets. He suddenly feels Bert’s hand pressing down between his shoulderblades, holding him down against the bed so he can’t do anything but thrust his hips and sob through his orgasm, and it just makes him come even harder.

It takes a good few minutes for him to come down from everything, and when he does he looks up at Bert tiredly. Bert just grins at him like a smug motherfucker and says, “How was it, Baby, real good? You like that?” Gerard just sighs and closes his eyes, feeling like he’s gonna fall asleep at any moment.

***

It’s not till about a day later that Gerard starts feeling the burn on the insides of his thighs and between his goddamned ass cheeks, and he thinks back to what Frank had said when teasing him—something about beard burn—and then about Bert’s scruffy fucking face.

He’s limping for a bit afterwards because of it, and he’s sure that everyone just knows what they did, just from looking at him. It certainly seems like it, with the way they all seem to be staring and laughing at him, but Bert’s looking too, and he just looks smug as hell, as if he’s done something fucking grand.

“You alright there, Gee?” Frank asks, loudly, because he’s an asshole. “What’d you do to him, Bert? I hope you didn’t break him, we kinda need him in one piece for our shows.”

“Whatever you say, Frank,” Bert says, grinning. Gerard just blushes and scowls. Bert takes his hand and drags him over to a secluded corner behind the bus, though, murmuring something about make outs and maybe more ass eating, so Gerard figures it’s not _all_ bad.

**Author's Note:**

> well, there it was. hope y'all enjoyed!! title is from the song rabbit hole by natalia kills


End file.
